


［HxH][杰奇]救援行動

by Restlessnox



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restlessnox/pseuds/Restlessnox





	［HxH][杰奇]救援行動

小杰終於踢開最後一道門。

「奇犽！」

「小杰⋯⋯」

眼前的畫面讓小杰倒抽了一口氣⋯⋯即使他早已習慣揍敵客家族成員之間扭曲的愛，但他們總是有辨法擦新他的三觀。

奇犽雙手手被高高吊起，手腕交叠被釘子固定在牆壁上，然而卻沒有流一滴血，想也知道一定是揍敵客家大哥的傑作。

他看兩腿伸直，倚牆坐在地上，起來很痛苦，原本蒼白的臉像發熱似的泛著紅暈，額角冒著汗，打濕了銀白的頭髮，呼吸也好像很困難，正微微張開嘴巴在喘氣，像尾缺水的魚。

「他們又對你做了奇怪的事？」

小杰蹲下，查在奇犽被念釘釘住的手，應該沒有傷到筋骨，伊耳謎再甚麼樣也不會對弟弟做出造成永久傷害的事。但應該很難憑他們的力量拔出釘子，光是觸碰到就已經會驚動到伊耳謎。

他伸手摸摸奇犽的臉頰，好燙⋯⋯

「奇犽你在發燒嗎？還是甚麼毒藥？吐真劑？」

「都不是......」

「啊咧？」

「我⋯那個⋯⋯來了。」

「那個？」

看著小杰側頭不解，一副天然呆的樣子，而自己又是這種狀態⋯⋯奇犽不禁有點惱火：

「就是那個啊！笨蛋！」

「幹嘛吼我！我也只想幫奇犽啊⋯⋯」

奇犽自知理虧，就用蚊子一般的聲音回答⋯⋯

「是易感期⋯⋯」

「甚麼期？」

啊，孩子的性教育果然不能等，想起之前住旅館時剛好轉到謎片的頻道，小杰倒是沒奇犽想像中以手遮眼的窘態⋯⋯而是更驚人地一臉茫然，完全不䁱得是甚麼一會事。

奇犽艱難地調整一下呼吸，簡單地解釋Alpha、Beta和Omega的生理特性，以及易感期的徵狀。

看小杰有聽沒有懂的樣子，奇犽只覺得愈來愈難受了，但即使想自己用手解決，但雙手被釘住了，他只能難耐地扭動著身體。

「那⋯⋯我有甚麼可以幫忙的嗎？」

小杰仍是一臉天真，但這話在奇犽聽來幾乎是挑逗了，雖然這問題的標準答案是「去拿訊息素抑制劑」，但銀髮Omega 少年的心神已經走迷了。

想要被觸碰，想要被填滿。

「小杰⋯⋯幫幫我⋯⋯」

「呃⋯⋯好的，我要怎樣做？」

「先⋯⋯脫下來⋯⋯」

「脫？脫甚麼？」

為甚麼這傢伙今天好像特別地強化系？真的要把所有事情說白嗎？可是雙手動不了，連用比的都不行⋯⋯

「褲子⋯⋯我叫你脫了我的褲子！」

小杰的臉一下紅得連他健康的小麥肌也救不了他，但還是照辦了。

他把手環在奇犽的下腰把褲子拉下時，就發現奇犽的情況真的很不妥，臀部附近濕了一大片，但並非失禁，小杰甚至覺得氣味有點⋯⋯嗯，好聞，有點甜甜的、像是熟透了的果實開始發酵⋯⋯

小杰不禁湊前，沉醉在香氣之中，而他不知那就是訊息素的味道⋯⋯不知不覺間，他發現奇犽整個人被自己抱著，正在他懷內發抖，他內心昇起了強烈的保護慾，他竟然為奇犽現在這麼依賴他而有點高興。

「小杰，我好難受⋯⋯」

「那怎麼辦⋯⋯」

「把手指⋯⋯伸進來⋯⋯」

「這𥚃？」

「嗯⋯⋯」

憑著天生的直覺，小杰靈巧的手指在尾骨與股溝的一帶遊走了一下就找到祕俓的入口。Omega在發情期只要一受刺激，後穴就會分泌出潤滑的液體，手指一下就滑進洞中，引起了一陣嗚咽。

「怎麼了，我弄痛了你？對不起、對不起⋯⋯」

小杰慌張地把手指抽出，卻令奇犽呻吟得更大聲了。

「嗯啊⋯⋯繼續嘛⋯⋯」

「這⋯⋯這樣嗎？」

手指伴隨著水聲不斷進出抽插，小杰靈敏的耳朵聽著這樣的聲音，身體居然也產生了怪怪的感覺。

「嗯，對⋯⋯再快一點、嗯、嗯⋯⋯啊⋯⋯多放一隻⋯⋯不⋯⋯兩隻手指進去⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯對，是這裡了。」

眼前瞇著一雙貓瞳、嬌喘連連的少年真的是揍敵客家的三少爺、他的摯友奇犽嗎？

而且這樣弄，他真不會壞掉嗎？

Alpha性別分化跟Omega比起來通常要來得晩點，小杰從來沒想過自己是Alpha、Beta還是Omega ，也許現在他自己也還是不知道。

但奇犽知道了。

奇犽低頭看著小杰短褲隆起的地方，果然人大了就不能穿太短太緊的褲子呢。奇犽跟小杰剛才一樣，被一陣異香所吸引，不同的是那氣味很濃沃，像巧克力帶有一點點苦味，那應該就是那些書所說的Alpha的麝香⋯⋯

小杰是Alpha實在太好了。

「小杰，吻我。」

奇犽剛才的那種難受已略為舒緩，他本能地追逐快感，想再進一步被佔有，他想不到自己可以這麼直白地説出這麼令人難為情的要求。

看著努力地滿足他的小杰，奇犽起了也想讓小杰舒服的念頭，他想起之前看的那些書和頻道，他應該做得到吧？

他們嘴唇相交之前，小杰再次給了奇犽一撃。

「最喜歡奇犽了。」

「我⋯⋯我也喜歡小杰。」

 

 

處於「絶」的狀態的伊耳謎在暗處窺視著。

原來弟弟已經長大了呢。

待會應該又有一場好戲上演。

他緊握手中念釘。


End file.
